


Love soaked Linen, heart shaped holes

by Anonymous



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 2k of the twins being sluts for each other, Breeding Kink, Brother/Brother Incest, Claiming Bites, Getting Together, Intersex, Introspection, Kinda?, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Not much prose, Post-DMC5, Relationship Study, Sibling Incest, Smut without much detail, Tags Are Hard, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), breaking Dante with orgasms, feel free to suggest tags, the return of racoon dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They had been back in the human world and the shop for maybe about 2 months, - not that either of them was counting, too wrapped up on getting their lives sorted out and becoming familiar with the human world once more in Vergil's case - when Dante had finally broached the topic that had lingered between them like oil on the skin, the taboo topic making them both squirm before they both realised that yes, the other did feel it and that yes, the feeling was reciprocated, and even then, it had only taken a week longer for Dante to pull Vergil into a kiss that felt to him like he was a parched man in a desert and the kiss was the life-giving water that could save them both.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous, Spardacest Server Fics and Art





	Love soaked Linen, heart shaped holes

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys!  
> It's your homecrew RacoonDante here with another dumpster fire of a fic.  
> This was supposed to be a smut fic, but uh, my brain and I had some creative differences, I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Enjoy and keep the DV fires burning, fellow shippers!
> 
> Special thanks to Anataeus for beta'ing.  
> Special thanks to the peeps who encouraged me to keep writing this, even when my ace brain was protesting smut. You guys are actual angels, and this fic wouldn't exist without you guys, you know who you are.

Dante’s moaning grew louder, more heated with each thrust, but it did not matter. For every moan and groan Dante made, Vergil makes one in return, matching him note for note as only his mate could do. 

It also didn't matter that at that particular moment, Vergil's dick was shoved so far up his ass that Dante could practically taste it, because Vergil had tasted him repeatedly and endlessly, through each quaking orgasm.

What did matter was that his twin was holding him in his arms, hands never leaving his skin as they relearned the point where they both ended and began.

The fact that Vergil was thrusting into him, hitting all the places that left Dante's nerves singing also didn't matter because Dante too was moving like that, and _that_ , and even _that_ , working his muscles to give Vergil the ride of his fucking life.

The cum and slick spilling between them on both their bellies and staining the sheets felt sticky and left a smell in the air that raised both of them to newer, unexplored highs, but that too was fine.

For the first time in a long time, and certainly, for the first time in his recent memory, Dante felt content, sated, thoroughly fucked into the bedsheets by Vergil like it was their last day together. He was loving every moment of it, screaming and crying out until his voice grew hoarse but still unable to stop begging for more. Vergil was a drug and Dante was firmly addicted. 

Both of Dante’s slutty holes were stuffed so full with cum that, had either of them been in half a mind to check, left Dante looking bloated, but was still, somehow, begging for more. 

His usually prim and proper twin was instead a mess of ethereal untidiness, hair out of place from the number of times Dante had tugged, pulled and ran his hands through it, sweating and panting as he continued to meet Dante's thrusts with his own drawn-out ones, making Dante howl around him.

Vergil looked like the very sight of supernatural beauty, his eyes half-lidded, his lips kiss swollen and parted with each pant, and each heated noise spilling from them drove Dante wild, senses sang with each hot puff of air Vergil deliberately positioned to his ear, not that Dante minded of course.

Yes, they were fucking like it was going out of fashion, but there was love between them too. For each claw scratch that marred their skin, a kiss was given, sloppy, messy but radiant in love, even as sharpened fangs pierced lips, their shared blood flowing between their mouths. Lust was mimicked between them, their bodies long since in the with each other, the life force binding them beating to the same drum their hearts had been dancing to since birth.

So yes, they were fucking, but they were also, in their own way, making love to each other, sipping the unspoken phrases from each other with a cacophony of noise matched to the frequency of their voices in unison. There was violence in it, the duel natures making gentle and tender a much-craved interaction, but quickly those tender caresses would turn violent, and balancing between the two often left both of them gripping onto their own sanity. The beasts within demanded blood, just as the human side craved affection.

For each time Vergil knotted Dante, that swollen bundle spreading Dante wider, Dante rocking against it still, Vergil holding him through the mind-altering surge of pleasure that came from the mating mark being reaffirmed between them, Vergil also held him close, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as they both came down from their blissful highs, only to restart the entire process once again once they had caught their breath, when they both were pent up and craving each other, the sexual interaction sessions - "Call it fuckin', Verge, Ya freak." - could last for hours, if not whole days.

The blood and cum spilling between them only served to push their limits to new and divine heights. Each spill of the warm liquid from his ass had Dante withering more, his oversensitive nerves screaming even as his body demanded more from his mate's body, and Vergil was only too happy to provide, willing to drain himself dry if it meant he could truly sate Dante.

It pleased Vergil greatly to know that only _he_ had this power over his little brother. Only _he_ could provide what Dante craved, their mating mark ensuring that Dante stayed true to him and him alone. For all the flirting Dante did to their friends and general people around them, it gave Vergil no end of pleasure to know that no matter what, they would never be able to sate him as he could.

And so, for every lust-love filled kiss, he would match it, giving everything he was and more to Dante, determined to never let him slip through his grasp again, and if that meant fucking his brains out so that Dante was eternally in an orgasmic mess, Vergil would gladly provide.

Not that Dante had denied him thus far, or ever, for that matter. Dante had readily welcomed him back into his life once they had worked through their issues in the Underworld, and they had fallen back into sync remarkably quickly given how long they had been apart from each other.

They had been back in the human world and the shop for maybe about 2 months, - not that either of them was counting, too wrapped up on getting their lives sorted out and becoming familiar with the human world once more in Vergil's case - when Dante had finally broached the topic that had lingered between them like oil on the skin, the taboo topic making them both squirm before they both realised that yes, the other did feel it and that yes, the feeling was reciprocated, and even then, it had only taken a week longer for Dante to pull Vergil into a kiss that felt to him like he was a parched man in a desert and the kiss was the life-giving water that could save them both.

Which had invariably lead to them copulating - Dante had smacked Vergil when he had first used the term “Verge, call it’s fuckin’, everyone else does.”, And Vergil had laughed, knowing he could never match his brother’s crassness, pulling Dante in for a soul-searing kiss that had left them both wanting for more - and eventually becoming a mated pair, Vergil wearing his with pride and Dante blushing, but not hiding it either, it made Vergil purr, pleased to know that Dante accepted his claim.

It had taken time for Vergil to accept Dante's claim, there was no doubt about that, Vergil's trauma and past making him hesitant, if not downright scared, - "Damn near reluctant, bro.'' - and they had fought about it, because of course, they would, they were at heart, both sons of Sparda, violence was written in their blood, there would never be any escape from the cravings that the demons screamed at them, but at least they both fully accepted that now. 

Dante, who wore Vergil's claim on his neck, had won and stood over him like his very own avenging angel, his Devil Sword pointed directly at Vergil's neck, and fuck if that hadn't made Vergil erect and wanting Dante to rail him into the dirt beneath them. Even his demon screamed for it. And like a fucking tease, of course, Dante hadn’t done what Vergil had wanted.

Dante had smelled his lust in the air, and with that venomous grin of his, leaving Vergil weak and wanting, had bent down to him, grabbed his lapels and dragged him into a hungry kiss, hands roaming and plundering everywhere on Vergil's body, and Vergil had returned the effort in equal measure. Both hungry for each other, Vergil had graciously relented to using Yamato to carve a portal home from their sparing area, and almost as soon as the portal had snapped close they had resumed their heated kiss, clothing quickly littering the floor space between the door and their bedroom.

Which had just as quickly transitioned to Vergil eating out his little brother’s cunt and ass, blowing him to get a veritable feast of semen, slick and sweat, wringing yet more endless orgasms from Dante, and Dante begging, breathlessly for Vergil to fuck him, breed him, let him ride Vergil into oblivion, break his goddamned mind with orgasms, anything, just fuck already!

and like a benevolent elder God, Vergil had quickly been won over by his brother's pleas - "God, _fuck_ , Verge! _Ngh-_ Verge, _please_!" -, and Dante hadn't hesitated, his body already prepared from the time Vergil had tongue fucked him and of course, by the mating mark, prominently presenting itself on Dante's collar like a medal of honour.

Dante had ridden him like a whore, thirsty, needy, greedy and so good, - Vergil's lips had broken into a sultry smile, before reaffirming that Dante was _his_ and was perfect, made especially for him to fuck before kissing Dante lovingly and sliding home once again into Dante's tight, warm heat - and Vergil's body had been strong enough to allow it, thighs still as strong and steady under him as they had been during the fight, despite the innumerable amount of knotting and orgasms that Dante had wrung from him, his brother's cunt draining him dry for every last drop as though delicious walls hugged his cock like a goddamned glove.

Not that Vergil had minded, quite the contrary, in fact, as his hands had dug into Dante's hips, guiding each and every rock that Dante ground against him, peppering kisses to that oh so tempting skin, and drinking each noise with his own mouth long before they had a chance to make it into the air between them, and when Dante had struck, his demon shining fire in his eyes, Vergil had finally relented, biting back his own fear, letting himself trust Dante and let himself be marked, holding his little brother's head to his collar as Dante's fangs had finally punctured the gland, pleasure and pain flowing between them as their life forces intertwined fully and irrevocably.

They had come together as Dante had marked him, and as one, they cried out, fluid spilling between them, marking their skin, and even as they cried each other's names, Dante's fangs hadn't left his neck, instead, his wicked little tongue lapping at the wound he had created, a gentle purr leaving him, even as he keened around Vergil's knot in his cunt, Vergil pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of Dante's head before he had begun to thrust into that deliciously tight heat around his cock once more, still not sated. Vergil's demon was greedy after all, always craving more and more and -

Well, what demon didn't? Any demon who had limits to their cravings were not worth their weights in salt, and instead, deserving to spend a fated eternity serving whatever divine retribution they suffered. And, if nothing else, Vergil was proud to say he _craved_ _all_ of Dante.

When the magma in their veins had finally cooled, overwhelming heat turning into a simmering backdrop of lazy love, they laid together, covered in the evidence of their combined lusts, hands mapping and caressing each other's body with tender touches and whispered words of affection, quietly spoken and sealed into each other like a prayer.

True love flowed between them, unabashed and welcomed, shared and divided before reforming into each other's hearts and becoming gilded chains linking them to the other, finally as one, never alone, never apart, not any more.

When Dante's demon finally received into the depths of his soul, sated and finally, finally mated, Dante had lifted his head to gaze at his twin, eyes so full of love and calm warmth that Vergil had, for a brief eternity, questioned his entire existence up to that point, everything suddenly felt right, and Vergil found that the gaping chasm that had been haunting him since long before he had even considered raising the Temen-ni-Gru, was suddenly smoothed over, leaving him marvelling at the feeling and wondering why he had feared being bound to Dante.

It was into that quiet contemplation that Dante had moved his head to Vergil's chest, listening to his heart, that he had murmured a soft and gentle, "I love you, Verge.", leaving Vergil stunned, moved, that Dante could ever give a part of him to Vergil in such a way, of course, such a feeling had been quickly chased away, proof of this brothers feeling for him now wrote onto his neck, and finally, Vergil's demon was settled, no longer a raging torrent being held back by mere willpower alone.

The paradigm shift effect on Vergil's mind had been earth-shattering, rewriting and wiring parts he had forgotten existed, fixing the cracks that the years of torment had caused, completing him, leaving him whole. He could only imagine what the mating bond must have done to Dante's mind, but finally, they were finally both have and whole, and most importantly, together once more. “And I, you, brother mine.”

The vaulted divinity of orange shining upon them from the clear buzzing filament above seemed kind indeed, Vergil noted, somewhere quiet in his mind to himself, limbs heavy, heart finally stilling back to its natural tempo, as with a pleased sigh, his eyes drifted close, his beloved twin following him into the blissful dreamland and cast into the waves of sleep tide soon after.

Finally, peace, a close, an ending leaving all encased within satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a Twitter and a Tumblr for those who want to throw me a follow, or just see me yelling fic ideas.  
> You can find me on Twitter @RacoonDante.  
> And on Tumblr as TheReturnOfRacoonDante.  
> I look forward to yelling with you guys too!


End file.
